


lengthen the night and shorten the day

by kimaracretak



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Singing, undead ghostbaby lalaith most important lalaith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Death cannot take Lalaith from the river.





	lengthen the night and shorten the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



> A Hallowe'en drabble for Zdenka, who prompted 'Tolkien fandom, your choice of characters or ships. Maybe something involving ghosts or other undead (Nazgul, barrow-wights, or whatever)?'

Lalaith is singing, and the notes go skipping across the surface of the river like light flat stones. Lalaith is singing, and the tall grasses of the river-bank grow with her voice, reaching up over her head - it is not so very far - and weaving together a secret home.

Lalaith has not laughed since she died. Lalaith has not stopped singing since she died.

Lalaith sings her name, and she sings the river-name, and her long child's-fingers creep outwards, searching for any lost bits of memories that she might need to keep.

Twilight is falling, and her friends are coming closer.

Twilight is falling, and Lalaith is singing to keep her bones inside.


End file.
